Various display devices have been developed and are being used. A liquid crystal display device which realizes images using liquid crystal is widely used.
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two display panels and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween and having a dielectric anisotropy. An electric filed is formed in the liquid crystal layer, and a transmittance of light passing the liquid crystal layer is regulated by regulating amplitude of the electric field so as to obtain a desired image. Such a liquid crystal display is representative one of a flat panel display (FPD), and TFT-LCD which uses thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element is widely used.
A plurality of display signal lines i.e., gate lines and data lines, a plurality of thin film transistors and pixel electrodes are formed on a lower display panel of the two display panels of the liquid crystal display panel, and a color filter and a common electrode are formed on a upper display panel.
Such a liquid crystal display panel is generally manufactured in a flat shape, so the conventional liquid crystal display panel cannot be used as a curved display.
In order to solve this problem, a flexible liquid crystal display panel which has flexible substrates instead of glass substrates of a conventional liquid crystal display panel so as to be bent by external bending force has been developed.
However, there is a problem that the manufacturing process of the conventional flexible liquid crystal display panel is difficult and the manufacturing cost thereof is high.